sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Orbcalibur (Ultraman Orb)
The Orbcalibur is Ultraman Orb's original weapon before he lost his powers a century before the start of the series, causing him to resort to using the Ultra Fusion Cards. It is a mystical sword, which grants him command over the four classic elements of nature: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. When not in use, it exists as part of the Ultraman Orb Origin card. History Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA After the orb of light rejected Juggler at the top peak of Planet O-50, when Gai touched it, Gai was granted the Orbcalibur, which told him his mission about the Bezelbs as well as transforming him into Origin The First. Now, the sword is not wielded by Orb in his Ultra Form yet but it was used as his transformation device. When Queen Bezelb is defeated, Gai returns to Planet O-50 where the Orbcalibur told Gai about his second mission and granted him his Orb Origin Form. Chapter 2: "I am The migrating bird of Galaxy." On his second mission to search for all four elements for his Orbcalibur. Gai journeyed across different planets, and got all four jewels for his elemental attacks, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. This grants Orb/Gai to master the power of all elements and the ability to use Orb Supreme Calibur. Chapter 4: "Fight! Ishtal Civilisation!" Around 1800BC (4000 years prior to the series), Orb in his Orb Origin form had wielded this sword against the King Demon Beast of Darkness, Maga-Tanothor and presumably defeated it with this sword. But the battle had caused Ishtal to turn into Mohenjo Daro. Chapter 5: "From Love at Rulsaka." During the battle with Maga-Zetton, when Orb's human friend, Natasha Romanová was hurt by Maga-Zetton's fireball, Orb decided to unleash the full power of his sword and used the Orb Supreme Calibur beam, which defeated the King Demon Beast at the cost of the sword being sealed and lost along with producing a large explosion, which seemingly killed Natasha. As a result, Orb had to rely on the power of other Ultra Heroes through Fusion Up to fight against evil. Present Currently, the Orbcalibur was unsealed when Gai trusted his powers again and the Orbcalibur was brought forth and summoned out from the severed tail of Maga-Orochi, which was a vital component of the Combined King Demon Beast Zeppandon. It's return allowed Orb to use his original form again. Powers and Abilities As Gai *'Transformation': Before Gai obtained the Orb Ring, the Orbcalibur acted as a transformation device which allows Gai to become Origin The First. *'Message Projection': The Orbcalibur can project messages, it glows white when it reveals a message to inform Gai about his mission. *'Travel Sphere': The Orbcalibur can encase its user in a travel sphere and travels in space as a comet. The user can also travel with passengers as well. *'Energy Slash': As Gai, the Orbcalibur can fire a rainbow coloured energy slash, used to protect Queen Bezelb from the military. *'Form Change': The Orbcalibur can allow Gai to change his Ultra form from Origin The First to Orb Origin. *'Extension': The Orbcalibur's blade can extend to the size of a longsword so that it can be used as a melee weapon. As Ultraman Orb *'Energy Slash': Orb performs an energy slash by striking the opponent. **'Crescent Energy Wave': Orb slashes the Orbcalibur towards the enemy, unleashing a crescent-shaped wave of energy and damages them. *'Energy Conversion': Orb can use the Orbcalibur to absorb attacks and use them to counterattack. *'Calibur Wheel': The roulette of the Orbcalibur can act as a slicer to slash foes. When doing so, it glows white. *'Shield': The Orbcalibur can act as a shield to block attacks. *'Barrier': The Orbcalibur is capable of erecting a circular barrier. It can be launched at the enemy to stun them. *'Orb Supreme Calibur': Orb unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Should he use it in full anger, the resulting blast will be powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion and it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the Calibur Wheel. **Another variation exists where Orb uses the power of his 8 Ultra Fusion Cards in conjunction with the Orb Supreme Calibur, but instead of a beam he flings the Orbcalibur at the opponent while the 8 Ultras fire their signature beams. He then fires his Origium ray, resulting in an extremely powerful attack that can even kill Magata no Orochi and cause a massive explosion, similar to when he defeated Maga-Zetton. *'Elemental Attacks': Based on the roulette selections on the Orbcalibur, Orb Origin can perform attacks based on four elements. **'Orb Flame Calibur': When the Calibur Wheel is set to the fire symbol, Orb creates a ring of fire by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword, throwing it towards the enemy where he traps them in an orb of fire before slicing both the flame construct and the target as well, causing an explosion. **'Orb Water Calibur': When the Calibur Wheel is set to the water symbol, Orb brings both him and the target into a pocket dimension of water. Next, he traps the opponent in a whirlpool and slices them. **'Orb Ground Calibur': When the Calibur Wheel is set to the earth symbol, Orb stabs his sword into the ground to release electrical currents in a circular formation that would strike the opponent. This attack is strong enough to penetrate the Zeppandon Shield. **'Orb Wind Calibur': When the Calibur Wheel is set to the wind symbol, Orb creates a powerful tornado by swinging his sword in a circular motion. This attack is capable of sending an enemy flying. Trivia *The Orbcalibur being found within Maga-Orochi's tail references the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan, alongside the Yata no Kagami and the Yasakani no Magatama. Kusanagi was originally found within one the Yamata no Orochi's severed tails after it was slain by the storm god Susanoo, after said tail mysteriously shatters his previous sword. *The order of the elements from the Orbcalibur is the order of the King Demon Beasts Orb fought in the present day in reverse: the first is Fire (Maga-Pandon), followed by Water (Maga-Jappa), Earth (Maga-Grand King), and finally Wind (Maga-Basser). *The symbols of the elements the Orbcalibur are stylized kanji of their respective element, taken from that of the attributes displayed in Ultra Fusion Cards and Kaiju Cards. *The Orbcalibur is somehow sentient as it is able to inform Gai about his missions as well as transforming Gai from Origin The First form to Orb Origin. Category:Ultra Series weapons